Trzeci Doktor(Jon Pertwee)
thumb Pierwszym wyborem Sherwina co do następcy Troughtona był aktor Ron Moody, gwiazda musicalu Oliver!, ale kiedy odrzucił on propozycję, kolejny kandydat z krótkiej listy Sherwina, aktor komiczny Jon Pertwee zgodził się przyjąć tę rolę. Sherwin miał nadzieję, że Pertwee ożywi Doctora dzięki swoim umiejętnościom komediowym, ale Jon postanowił, że będzie teraz zarówno aktorem komicznym jak i dramatycznym. Pomimo że wiele delikatnych wzruszeń było widocznych przez cały okres gry Pertwee, grał on zasadniczo bardzo 'prosto' i nie zawsze tak jak Sherwin by sobie życzył. Doktor Pertwee bardziej błyszczał w akcji niż jego poprzednicy, a producenci pozwalali aktorowi na zaspokojenie jego miłości do jazdy rozmaitymi pojazdami, między innymi motocyklami, lotniami, nazwanymi wtedy Whomobilami oraz pojazdem Doktora o nazwie Bessie. Sherwin nadzorował tylko pierwszą historię siódmego sezonu. Spearhead from Space było pierwszym kolorowym odcinkiem Doctor Who i – przewidując rozwój techniki – jedynie przykład początku serii robionych wyłącznie na taśmie filmowej (pomimo że będą też sytuacje, gdzie odcinki były nagrywane wyłącznie na Outside Broadcast Video po ich wprowadzeniu kilka lat później). Po tym odcinku Sherwin zajął się pracą nad zupełnie inną serią Paul Temple i wycofał się ze współpracy z producentem Doktora. Zastąpił go Barry Letts. Siódmy sezon o 25 odcinkach, był krótszy niż wcześniejsze ustalił wzór długości Doctora Who między 20 a 28 odcinków w sezonie aż do połowy 1980 roku. Jednak pomimo że nowy pomysł trzymania Doktora na Ziemi wystarczająco udowodnił popularność programu, która uratowała go przed usunięciem z ekranu, ani Letts ani redaktor Terrance Dicks nie byli szczególnie zapalony do tej idei i od ósmego sezonu począwszy szukali powodu dla którego Doktor mógłby wrócić do podróży w czasie i przestrzeni, ostatecznie przez zwrócenie mu wolności przez Władców Czasu z okazji dziesiątej rocznicy powstania serialu w 1973 roku, w odcinku The Three Doctors, w którym (jak sama nazwa mówi) wystąpią gościnne także Troughton i Hartnell, jednak w ograniczonych rolach stosownych do ich słabego zdrowia.Dodatkową ich innowacją co do rozwoju ósmego sezonu było wprowadzenie do akcji postaci Mistrza jako nowego 'nemesis' dla Doktora, co podsunęły twórcom opowieści o Sherlocku Holmesie, dla którego wzorem był zawsze niejaki profesor Moriarty. Grany przez Rogera Delgado stał się bardzo popularną postacią, chociaż przez kolejne dwa sezony widać było, że pomysł trochę się wyczerpał. Delgado i zespół produkcyjny ostatecznie uzgodnili, że trzeba go będzie wyłączyć z akcji podczas jedenastego sezonu poprzez zabicie postaci, na razie jednak z pewnymi wątpliwościami czy nie powinien umrzeć ratując Doktora. thumb Niestety, jeszcze przed napisaniem tej historii Delgado ginie naprawdę w wypadku samochodowym w Turcji. Jego śmierć wywarła głęboki wpływ na Pertwee. Razem z aktorką Katy Manning (która przez trzy sezony grała towarzyszkę trzeciego Doktora, Jo Grant), a także z Lettsem i Dicksem (którzy planowali się wycofać), Pertwee poczuł, że jego 'rodzina' z programu została rozbita, i zdecydował się odejść na końcu jedenastego sezonu w 1974. Często mówi się, że Pertwee prosił o zasadnicze podwyższenie honorarium na następny rok serii, bo jak twierdził, jego usługi na ten rok nie były wcześniej wymagane. Nie jest jasne, czy ta historia jest prawdziwa, czy był to tylko sposób, żeby uczynić jego wyjazd łatwiejszym.